Tina Kobayakawa
}} is a third-generation of the I-1club and a front member of the I-1 team. She is a British and Japanese half. Due to her fancy style, she is responsible for the charm of the group. Her nickname is "Ti-na". Appearance Tina is the second-tallest member of the I-1club, only just behind Mai and is the third oldest member of the group, behind again Mai and also Rena. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. During rehearsals, Tina usually wears a slightly rolled up pastel blue t-shirt alongside black workout shorts. This is accompanied by slightly baggier navy-blue shorts and vibrant red trainers. Personality Tina is by far one of the calmest members out of the main seven in the I-1club, similar to her teammate Rena, never having to raise her voice even in signs of conflict. She is also known to have extremely good fashion sense when out as well. She does sometimes come back with swift, yet calm remarks, such as when Rena and Moka talk about Shiho, Tina is able to fluster Rena by outing her desire for center. Additionally, after Moka starts leading practices as the new center of the I-1club, Tina (alongside Rena) show a soft side and confront Moka about how she is. Plot Wake Up, Girls! Seven Idols Tina's time during "Seven Idols" was fairly brief with no speaking roles present. She first is shown in the opening ritual led by Mai however this is extremely short and she does get a shot in the background near the end when performing at the Tokyo Dome. Wake Up, Girls! Tina first is fully introduced in the TV anime and was now given a couple of lines, however these serve little to no significance. She does have a few scenes mainly grouped with Moka and Rena discussing matters within the group, mainly the centre position and Wake Up, Girls!. Wake Up, Girls! Shadow of Youth Moving on into "Shadow of Youth", Tina becomes slightly more involved with the main plot, albeit still receiving a little amount of lines in total. For the new single "Unmei no Megami", Tina and Rena are placed in Team M led by Moka, and she expresses surprise at the selection of the team leader. Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom She then does not make a significant appearance again until "Beyond the Bottom", when she and Rena confront Moka about her state and encourage her to not feel entirely bad about the current situation. She alongside the rest of the I-1club appear just before the Idol Festival, however she does not speak apart for a single line moments before performing. She then performs in "Tomaranai Mirai" alongside the rest of the I-1club well, however they ultimately lose against Wake Up, Girls!. Media Appearances Game *Wake Up, Girls! Stage no Tenshi Anime *Wake Up, Girls! Seven Idols *Wake Up, Girls! **Scandal (non-speaking) **Heaven or Hell (non-speaking) **Not Yet (non-speaking) **Commotion **Gateway to Success **No Regrets in This Moment *Wake Up, Girl ZOO! **WUG ZOO Ranger Show (non-speaking) *Wake Up, Girls! Shadow of Youth *Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom *Wake Up, Girls! New Chapter **We Are Wake Up, Girls! (non-speaking) Manga *Little Challenger: Wake Up, Girls! I-1 Club Side Story *Wake Up, Girls! Leaders (non-speaking) *Wake Up, Girls! Eternal Senses (non-speaking) Discography I-1club #Shirt to Blouse #Little Challenger #Gokujou Smile (I-1 Club ver.) #Jera #Tomaranai Mirai I-1club Team M #Unmei no Megami (Team M ver.) #Little Challenger 2015 (Team M ver.) Solo #DATTE Gallery :For more information see Tina/Image Gallery Trivia *During WUG covers of songs, Tina is mirrored by Kaya Okuno, as well as both performing together as a pair during the joint I-1 Club and WUG performance of Gokujou Smile for example. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idols Category:I-1club